Harry Potter : Reaction to the Death of Love
by khakiwiz
Summary: Harry went for His seventh year at Hogwarts. What happens after Hermione dies?


Harry Potter and the Reaction to the Death of Love

*********************

ST. Mungo's hospital seemed quieter than usual. Its emergency ward room number 15 was packed with people. All present in the room were tear-stricken and puffy eyed. There, a peaceful and very pale-looking Hermione Granger lying on the only bed in the room. There was a pile of ash next to Hermione. Only the occupants in the room knew about the pile of ash was none other than Harry Potter.

Suddenly Ron Weasley started shaking. Everyone's attention was now on him.

"What's wrong with you Ron?" Ginny shouted between her sobs. Even though she couldn't have Harry, the love she had for him still remained. The pain in her voice showed that.

Ron didn't answer her. He put his hand in one of his jacket pockets and removed a glass orb. His hand was shaking badly. He dropped the orb when he couldn't hold anymore.

The glass orb swirled into a whirl mist. Then the room was filled with the sound of Hermione.

"You all are shocked due to the recent events. In order to overcome your shock, use our Pensieve. The spell is {Accio Harry and Hermione's Pensieve}."

"That Glass orb was given to me by Hermione. She told me if anything happens to her, the orb will know what to do." Ron answered to the question previously asked by Ginny. Then Ron raised his wand and shouted, "ACCIO HARRY AND HERMIONE'S PENSIEVE." Within few seconds a Pensieve came zooming towards him. He put the pensieve down on the table near the bed.

He put his wand inside the pensieve and moved his nose closer to the white substance in the pensieve. Everyone else also came forward. Suddenly the surrounding began to rotate and change.

Pensieve Memory

****************

As the rotation began the same way it stopped. They were standing on the ground of Hogwarts. There was a girl standing near the black lake. From nowhere, a boy with jet black hair, green eyes and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead emerged in front of her.

Everyone could see the bushy-haired girl with brown eyes. It only took a few seconds to recognize it was Hermione.

"Why did you call me here, Harry? It's the first night after summer holidays. Why do you want me here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's very important." Then Harry dropped to his knees. He removed a small wooden box from his trouser pockets. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"  
After saying that, he opened the wooden box and moved it close to Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. They were falling without a stop. She came close to Harry and in a sobbing voice said, "Yes…SOBB".

Then Harry removed the ring from the box and put it in her ring finger. Then they kissed for few minutes.

"Hermione, close your eyes and don't open until I say to do so, ok!" Harry said and Hermione nodded. She was wondering what he was going to do. Then she closed her eyes. He stepped a little close to her and put his right hand on her chest, over her heart. She shivered a little with feel his touch. Then touched her right hand and put it above his heart. He closed his eyes and started chanting in a very odd language. They both started glowing in a bright white light. After a few minutes of chanting, Harry stopped and both of them collapsed on each others arms. They both sat there in an embrace for along time.

"Harry, what did just happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You will know soon sweetie. You have to wait until tomorrow morning, first class. Let's get back to castle." They both stood up holding hands. The scene changed.

Hermione was in charms classroom. "Hermione Granger" Professor Flitwick called, but Hermione didn't answer. So the name was called again but, still no response. Then Professor Flitwick stood up and came closer to her and asked. "What's wrong with you Miss Granger?"

"Who is Miss Granger?" She asked. Professor Flitwick's eyes widened.

"You are. Don't you remember?"

"I don't know Professor, it seems that name now doesn't belong to me …" She trailed in response. Suddenly, understanding dawned on her. She jumped from her seat and looked around the classroom. She couldn't find Harry or anyone else. She ran out of the classroom towards Great Hall without giving a backward glance towards Professor Flitwick.

She found him sitting between Ron and Ginny.

"Harry?" She shouted.

Everyone's attention was on her. She blushed furiously. Harry stood up from his seat holding two sandwiches. He came towards her with a grin on his face. She was still blushing furiously. He came to her and wrapped his arms around her. In her ear he said.

"I know you will figure it out Mrs. Potter. Congratulations on becoming my wife."

"Really" She shouted. Everyone's attention was again on her and eyeing her curiously. To make her stop shouting he kissed her and lifted from the grounds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and both of them left the Great Hall. They headed towards black lake.

"But, How Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, do you remember, first night back from summer holidays?" He asked and she nodded. "I hope you already know we are Soul Mates." She again nodded. Then he continued, "That night I magically joined our hearts. We can feel each others emotions. After you said 'Yes', from that moment onwards you were my wife. But I needed to register us. So I magically replaced your surname with mine. But our name will appear on the marriage register when we finished our school or we both die, whichever happens first. And if one of us dies, other can endure only for a month without the other." She started sobbing on his chest.

"Oh…Harry! ...I…Love…You…" She stuttered. He could feel that she was thrilled.

"I Love You too, honey". He replied sincerely. "But we can't tell anyone as no one will believe us. Don't get low spirited. We haven't performed the marriage ceremony, so we won't be counted as Husband and Wife. But we know we already are Husband and Wife. So, nothing maters and I know you want to tell your parents but, they can't understand us, our need to be together, the needs of our souls, physical contacts, showing affection to each other, etc. So be happy for us."

Then he kissed her. He wiped her tears and said softly,"Smile for me, please." When she smiled the whole surrounding brightened with white light. Then he said, "You are already expressing our soul powers. The key point is we are not gods and we are mortal". She smiled again. The scene changed.

#####

Hermione was pinned to a wall and Draco Malfoy was advancing on her. Suddenly he was lifted from the ground and crashed against the nearest window.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HER?" Harry bellowed. He was fuming with complete rage. His face was contorted with anger. Quickly Hermione ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. His rage forgotten and concern washed over him. "Are you alright, love?" Harry asked. She nodded and tightened her grip. He also wrapped his arms around her.

Professor McGonagall came running towards them. Harry said in a warning tone. "Make sure you inform everyone that we are bonded and are bound to be with each other. We can't tolerate anyone who comes between us." She nodded fearfully. "Sorry Headmaster. Sorry for the tone and the way I speak to you." Harry said apologetically. The scene changed.

#####

Harry was rounded in a dark corridor by Parvati.

"Please Parvati, don't come close to me". Harry begged. But she kept on advancing towards him. Suddenly, she stopped in mid-step. Hermione had her wand pointed to Parvati. Harry came out of the corner and threw his arms around Hermione and sobbed on her shoulder. "Sorry Mione, you know I was forbidden to hurt any girl even if she hurts me, else I will be punished severely by my bonded soul's responsibility."

"Shh. Please don't worry, love. I am here now." She said soothingly. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and glared at Parvati. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY HUSBANDS FORBIDDEN RESPOSIBILITY? I WON'T SPARE YOU NEXT TIME, IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT MY HUSBAND SEDUCTIVELY, THEN YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." Hermione growled. Window panes shattered everywhere in the castle.

Parvati looked terrified and shocked at the revelation, but compose herself soon and countered.

"You are so selfish. Now also you're claiming to be his wife even though you aren't his wife." Then, she asked. "By the way, why are you calling him your husband?"

"You will not like the answer, although I am answering. Yes, he is my husband. We are married since the beginning of this year. Yes, I am selfish. If he is concerned, I am selfish. If I am concerned he is and will be selfish. I know you want believe until you see the proof. So, here you go." Then she put her hand on his heart and closed her eyes. Both their hearts started glowing and then the words appeared on each of their chest respectively for a moment. The words were 'Hermione Potter' and 'Harry Potter'. Then the light vanished and a very shocked Parvati was standing near them her mouth hanging open. "Do you get the proof?" Hermione asked and Parvati nodded. Hermione put her arms under Harry and lifted him from the ground.

"You are embarrassing me honey. I am not that weak at the moment, you know" Harry chuckled.

"I know, but I want to carry you. Physical touch will increase love and affection to each other." Hermione pointed out.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back. She took him to their dormitories. On their way several students and teachers were looking surprised and astonished. Then the scene changed.

#####

"I know you are pregnant. I can feel our daughter within you. I haven't opened my mind link so I cannot communicate with her. It seems you're pregnant for six months but it has only been three months. Why is that so?" Harry asked.

"You're right Harry. Our child is not growing physically but mentally. She is within our soul, not in my womb. We will ask her to come out when she is ready. That is why others won't know I am pregnant." Hermione answered. Then they hugged. The scene changed.

"Harry honey, please put the memories I asked you, in the pensieve, so that it is ready if necessary. Don't put any memory which is not required." Hermione said and smiled mischievously.

"You know, I spoke to our daughter yesterday and she wants to see us. I asked her to wait for the right moment, but she is stubborn like us. You better talk to her. She is now sixteen months old and clearly understands each and every situation." Harry replied. Then he put one finger on his temple and started extracting memories and put them in the pensieve.

"I am curious to see her. Have you thought about a name for our daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Lily Jane Potter. Lily is for my mom. Jane is for your mom. How's it?" Harry replied and smiled.

"That's wonderful Harry." Hermione replied. The scene changed.

#####

Harry was running towards the Great Hall. He was limping. His knees buckled in front of the Great Hall entrance.

"HERMIONE" He shouted.

Everyone was eating dinner. Hermione was holding a sandwich. At the sound of Harry calling her name, she looked around. Her eyes stopped at the entrance of Great Hall. Harry was lying on the floor soaked with blood. Her eyes widened.

"HARRY" She shouted.

One second she was at Gryffindor table, in the other she was holding Harry in her arms. Everyone was watching her curiously.

"Heal me." Harry said in a very weak tone.

Hermione tightened her arms around him and closed her eyes. She started chanting in a very odd language. No one in the Hall could recognize it except Harry. They both started glowing and the lights faded after few minutes. Hermione stopped chanting and opened her eyes. There weren't any cut or bruise on Harry's body and he was very weak but fully healed. Hermione could see tears in his eyes. She wiped the tears in his eyes.

"What's happened Love?" She asked softly. More tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Just now I had a confrontation with Voldemort. Our destiny has been decided. Tomorrow there will be the final battle. Either way the Prophecy will be fulfilled. Either he dies or I. I am very scared. He knows my weakness and that is you. If either of us gets hurt, either will be in great pain. Double pain compared to the rest. Please be with me all the time." He replied sobbing.

Hermione tightened her grip on him, so that he could feel he was not alone.

"I love you. I always do. I will never leave you alone. I will not abandon you. You are my world and I will not let anything happen to you." She said softly and kissed his forehead as if to prove what she said. The scene changed.

#####

A wild battle was going near the black lake. Several dead bodies lay on the floor. Blood stains were everywhere. Harry and Voldemort were fighting each other for two hours. They both were covered in sweat. They were still fighting. When for the tenth time Harry turned a second or two to look at Hermione. Voldemort was observing him for an hour and this time he was ready to use his chance.

"CRUCIO" Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at Harry. Harry wasn't ready for that attack. He got that curse fully on his chest. He dropped to the ground writhing in pain. Hot knives were stabbing him. It was the worst pain he ever had. Hermione saw what was happening and ran towards Harry. She could feel his pain and she was trying her best not to cry. She was five feet away from Harry, when Voldemort brandished his wand at her and muttered "AVAADA KEDAVRA" a burst o green light came out of his wand and hi her on the chest. She dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Her hand was straining towards Harry as if to grip him. Harry was still writhing in pain and wasn't aware of the situation. Part of his heart stopped beating, his eyes widened in shock. He had lost Hermione. His heart wasn't beating.

"NOOOOO" He shouted. Everyone around stopped fighting and was looking towards Harry. The Cruciatus curse had been broken. Harry stood up and ran towards Hermione. He was fuming with fury and rage. Nothing mattered to him right now, not even Voldemort. He would exchange everything in this world to have her back. His love, wife, and his Soul mate. He didn't know how he reached her. He was holding her very tightly to his chest. Every second his depression increased, his rage increased and his blood boiled. He had lost all hope. Sad tears started to fall from his eyes. It was as if all the anger, sadness, and rage he had for all these years were flowing through his tears.

Everyone was watching him shocked. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had never seen him cry. There was a pool of tears surrounding him. Suddenly he stopped crying. His eyes started glowing bright red. Earth started shaking and the water in the black lake started rising. Wind becomes stronger with every second. Harry was surrounded by Fire. Voldemort was terrified. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Harry Potter is an Elemental. Not just an Elemental but a Master of Four Elements. Harry rose from the ground. Hermione was still in his arms. His eyes were burning with fire. As he raised his hands the earth split into two and the ground shook furiously. A cyclone was heading towards Voldemort.

Voldemort started shaking furiously. A ball of fire erupted from Harry's hand. Voldemort was rooted to his spot unable to move. Harry's hand was moving in every direction furiously. Everyone's jaw dropped. The spot where Voldemort was standing split open and the ground swallowed him. Voldemort was burning, his skin was peeling and blood was spluttering everywhere.

The cyclone swallowed and pushed him inside the Earth. Then a huge ball of water came above the cyclone and pushes it to the womb of the Earth along with Voldemort. Then the fire around Harry subsided. Hermione was still on his chest, one arm wrapped around her. He dropped to his knees. His eyes were still tear-stricken and bloodshot. It was very red. His face was still very sad. How could he be happy to destroy Voldemort, when there was no reason for his own existence?

"Headmistress McGonagall" Harry called. Professor McGonagall came forward. "Take her to . I know she is D…E…A…D. Please take her and leave me alone for a moment."

Professor McGonagall came to them and touched Hermione then vanished. Several people started to come towards Harry. Harry raised one hand and with one flick everyone vanished from sight. Then the scene changed.

#####

Harry was standing in front of a mirror. He was talking. "The moment has arrived Hermione. When I burned to ash, they'll have to remove your clothes and cover your whole body wit the ash. After few moments, our soul will be released and we will do the rest." The scene revolved back and all the people were back on the ward room.

******************  
Pensieve memory End

Professor McGonagall was wiping her tears.

"Now I know why I couldn't separate them when they warned me not to do so. When I caught them snogging out of Gryffindor tower." She chuckled at the memory.

Suddenly an owl came from the window and dropped a letter on her lap. She read it loudly for everyone to hear.

Dear Headmistress,  
It is about time to free our Souls from the body. Before doing so first recall the memory of my death. Then only the process will work. Now go ahead.

Professor McGonagall put her wand to her temple and extracted a memory and put it in the pensieve. Within a minute she was inside the memory.

The Memory of Harry's Death

She was standing in the same room. Suddenly Harry appeared from nowhere and ran towards the bed. He sat near the pillow. He put Hermione's head on his lap and started crying. No one knew what was happening. So they all were looking at him curiously. He started talking as if Hermione would reply to his every word.

"I love you Hermione. I can't live without you. The moment I saw the killing curse hit you, half of my heart stopped throbbing. It still doesn't work. It seems I am half dead without you. Please forgive me for not being successful in saving you. I am coming to you."

Then he lowered his head and kissed her lifeless lips once. Everyone knew what was going to happen, so they ran to his side to stop him from killing himself.

"No" He said. Everyone stopped moving. "There are still a lot to happen. Wait for what is coming." After that he raised his hand to his heart and said "AVAADA KEDAVRA". Then his body burst in to flames. The memory ended.

Professor McGonagall came out of the memory and spoke very clearly to the audience. "I know Hermione is dead, but we can't intrude into her privacy. So, everyone please close your eyes and be that way until I tell you so." Everyone nodded and closed their eyes. Then Professor flicked her wand and Hermione's clothes vanished and with another flick the ashes moved on top of Hermione and spread all over her. Then she spread the curtains around them and clapped her hands. She again opened the letter and continued reading.

In this you will find our marriage certificate and when our daughter is born, her birth certificate will be added instantly. Now wait for this light to spread. Then remove the curtains.

Suddenly, a very bright white light covered the whole room. McGonagall removed the curtains. Hermione's body burst into flames. Then two very bright light rose from the ashes and rest of the light subsided. Both light took form and become Harry Potter and Hermione Potter's Souls.

"Lily Jane Potter. It is time for you to be born. You are ready. It is your father and mother calling you." Both Harry and Hermione spoke together. Another white light rose from the ashes and took form of a little child of about two years.

"MOTHER, FATHER" Lily shouted excitedly. She ran forward and hugged both her parents.

"It is time for you to have your body, sweetie. You will get our powers, knowledge, and age at the same time." Harry said. Then he moved his arms and fingers in various motions and Lily's body colour started changing from pure white to light brown. She had got her fathers eyes and her mother's hair. The face was a mixture of both. She was wearing a little blue dress.

"You are actually 38 years old, but your body is 2 years old. You will grow very fast until your body is 20 years old. Don't worry about us. We will live within you. Just think about us and we will come out. Okay child. It is time for goodbye. Mummy and Daddy both love you very much." Hermione said. Harry and Hermione lowered their head and kissed Lily on each cheek.

"Read this once in a year, honey. Bye for now." Harry said handing her an envelope. Then both turned in to a puff of smoke and went inside Lily's chest. Lily glowed for a moment and the light subsided. Lily opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. She started to read it aloud.

Our Dear little Lily,  
Welcome to the mortal world. Mum and Dad are very happy to be your parents, but little sad that we are now dead.  
You may be wondering why your father killed himself. That is because your father loves your mother too much and couldn't live without her. Even if your father tried to live, he would have died within a month as his heart would stop. When your mother died, your father got an intense heart-attack and half of his heart stopped functioning.  
You are very lucky actually. You can celebrate your birthday three times in a year. First September is the day I asked your mother to marry me and the first time I slept with her. First February was the day you turned one year and today is your Birth day. 25th June is your Birth day.  
We have a birth day gift for our little princess. Tonks and Remus please come forward and hug our little child. You two are Lily's Godparents.  
We know you are crying princess. So what we are now going to say may increase the number of tears falling from your eyes. We can't see you crying. So we are writing this in the letter.  
"Hermione, I Love you and I can't live without you." Harry said.  
"Harry, I Love you too and I can't live without you too." Hermione said.  
Princess, please forgive us if our words hurt you. We are very sorry for not being in front of you and comfort you. May you live a happy life?  
We love you Princess.

Love  
Mom and Dad

P.S. You must read this letter at least once in a year. Nod your head, Princess.

Lily was crying her tears were freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Mum and Dad, I love you .I missed you. It will be very difficult to live without you, but I will try. Please bless me."

"We bless you Princess. We will be watching you." Harry and Hermione said in Lily's head.

THE END


End file.
